


Heartbreak Warfare

by xxredwineandambiencexx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actors, F/M, Hollywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxredwineandambiencexx/pseuds/xxredwineandambiencexx
Summary: Clary Fray is taking the acting industry by storm with her raw talent and dedication. She knew Jace before he became Jace Wayland, one of the biggest stars in Hollywood. Jace has a string of successful films under his belt and his personal life in tatters. When Jace’s agent makes Clary an offer she can’t refuse, she soon discovers that there’s more to her ex than meets the eye. A Clace actors AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold it!” Maia Roberts, her Agent/PA orders before she moves to hop out of the chauffeured car.

Beyond the tinted windows, the flashing lights of Pandemonium, LA’s hottest club, beckons to her.

She an already see the line of people stretching around the block, and she smiles to herself at the knowledge that she’ll be let right through.

“Maia, I look fine, really.” She promises her friend, shifting slightly in her seat so that Maia can peruse her stunning navy Rag & Bone dress and the rest of her outfit at length.

“It wouldn’t do to have you flashing your goodies to the paparazzi, would it? You have an image to uphold Clarissa.” Maia drawls in her Southern accent, drawing her full name out with a teasing smile as she reaches out to tug slightly at the strap of her dress.

“Lipstick check?” She asks of Maia before baring her teeth, the other woman checking that there’s no unsightly marks on her teeth that will be picked up by the flash of the camera.

“You’re clear. Have fun babe. You deserve it after your hard work this season.”

Her TV show, _Shadowhunters_ had experienced a wildly successful second season, the executives immediately renewing it for a third, guaranteeing her another 18 months of work. It was her first project where she was the top billed actress, the headliner and main character of the show.

Her role as Clarissa Fairchild, a human who found out that she was actually a Shadowhunter, someone destined to protect the mortal world from the supernatural, was based off a series of books that were bestsellers, so the TV show had already had an organic audience and very excitable fanbase to back it.

Even she hadn’t imagined just how successful it would be, and just how far her profile would be raised as a result. She wasn’t a household name yet, but she was certainly getting recognised more and more each time she stepped out of her apartment.

Tonight happened to be the wrap party for Season 2, the studio having rented out most of Pandemonium to accommodate the countless cast, crew, and writers who had all worked tirelessly through all hours of the day and night to bring the show to life.

With one last smile at Maia, who would no doubt join the party a little later, she reaches for the handle of the car door and pushes it open, the clicking of cameras immediately assaulting her senses as she plants her heeled feet on the ground. Drawing herself up to her full height, she lets her trademark auburn hair fall into her face, shielding her eyes from the worst of the flashes.

“Clarissa! Clarissa! Give us a smile sweetheart!” one of the paparazzi yell.

She obliges, knowing that the whole ordeal would be a lot less painful once they got the shot that they needed. She’s lucky that she looks so put together, she couldn’t guarantee the same after a few hours of dancing and drinking. But then again, that’s what back entrances were for. 

The bouncer is ushering her into the dimly lit entrance of Pandemonium within seconds, stepping forward and using his bulk to shield her body from the swarming of the paparazzi as they try to get one last shot of her entering the club.

Immediately her senses are assaulted with flickering lights and the acrid smell of smoke as she weaves through a few partygoers clustered near the entrance, not recognising any of them as crew members or cast mates.

A piercing wolf whistle directs her gaze towards the bar, where Isabelle Lightwood is leaning up against the surface, tanned legs a mile long and wearing a sultry scarlet dress that brought out the best of her curvy figure. The throbbing bass line makes the floor vibrate beneath her feet, and she can’t help but swing her hips to the sultry tune spilling from the speakers as she makes her way towards Isabelle.

Like her, Isabelle had got her start acting in small time TV roles before breaking through with her role as Izzy on Shadowhunters. Isabelle had quickly become one of her closest friends, and she can’t help but let a smile creep across her face as Isabelle leans forward and presses a noisy kiss to her cheek.

“A drink for the star of the show please darling.” She purrs towards the bartender, who looks absolutely struck dumb by how gorgeous Isabelle was. Within seconds there’s a drink in front of her, Isabelle lifting her own glass as they clink them together.

“To continued employment!” Isabelle declares. “And another successful season of course.” She adds with a quick wink before downing her drink before gesturing for another.

She sips at her own glass, relishing the taste of alcohol mixed in with whatever Isabelle had chosen for her.

“So where have you been Fray?” Isabelle asks with a raised eyebrow, taking her by the wrist and tugging her through the crowd. “I hear you’ve been doing Vanity Fair you lucky bitch!” Isabelle has to raise her voice to be heard above the noise, and she rolls her eyes fondly in the direction of her best friend.

“Where’s Alec!” She yells back as Isabelle commanders a booth before someone else can get there, cutting them off with a withering glare as she sinks back into the red velvet seat.

“Making out with his boyfriend of course.” Isabelle replies in a bored voice, tilting her head to the side. She follows the direction of Isabelle’s gaze, seeing Alec Lightwood at the corner of the dance floor, drink held in one hand, the front of his boyfriend’s shirt in the other.

Magnus Bane, coincidentally the owner of Pandemonium plus other nightclubs scattered across LA, was currently the object of Alec’s attentions, and seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings as he made out with his boyfriend.

“Huh. Still going strong then I see?” She observes as Isabelle turns a dark gaze on her with a slow smile.

“My brother is happy. As long as that continues to happen I’ll put up with Magnus’ amazing hair and his impeccable sense of style.” Isabelle drawls as she takes another sip of her drink.

“Oh come on, you totally love Magnus.” She teases Isabelle, flicking her hair over one shoulder.

“Okay, I totally do.” Isabelle admits with a laugh. “What about you? Any progress on your love life?”

She just sighs in response, resting her head on the velvet seat back behind her.

After a somewhat messy break up with Sebastian Verlac, a British supermodel around 18 months ago, she hadn’t been game enough to even think about getting back onto the dating scene again. Sebastian as it turns out, had been perfectly gentlemanly to her when they were together, but had also been screwing three other girls behind her back. Needless to say once she had found out that particular tidbit of information, things hadn’t lasted long between them. She’d thrown his stuff out onto the LA street outside her apartment, and had texted him telling him to never come near her again and that they were through.

As up herself as she sounded, it was hard dating in LA, let alone when you had some sort of profile. Musicians were usually too absorbed in their music, models were for the most part arrogant and above everyone else, and actors didn’t have the time to commit to a relationship that went on for more than a few months. That was why actors tended to have flings while working with each other on set. It lasted for a few months before they went their separate ways, suffering through the inevitable promotional junket and string of premieres that would have them reuniting for a few weeks.

Dating non famous people was even harder than dating famous people. Often they didn’t understand the acting world, couldn’t handle her being away for months on end with very little contact. In the end, it was far easier to just be single.

“Nada.” She replies mournfully to Isabelle. “Maybe Sebastian has ruined me for all men.”

“Sebastian was pretty, but he was a dick.” Isabelle says bluntly. “I knew it, and although you didn’t want to admit it yourself, you knew it as well. And you're hot. He has _not_ ruined you for all men.”

“Yeah I know. But no, no progress on the love life. Maia has been keeping me busy with a few bits and pieces here and there.”

It’s easy enough to fall into conversation with Isabelle, barely breaking her train of thought when Alec and Magnus sink down onto the couch on either side of Isabelle, listening in and exchanging jokes and anecdotes as they all catch up.

The only person missing from their little quartet is Simon, who was currently filming a guest spot for NCIS in Washington DC.

After some time, Isabelle downs the drink in her hand, gesturing for her to do the same.

“Come on. Let’s go dance.”

* * *

 

It’s what seems like hours later that she finds herself at the bar, pouring herself a glass of water. Her hair is plastered to the back of her neck, dress dampened with sweat from all the dancing with Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus. Her feet were starting to ache in her Giuseppe Zanotti espadrilles, and she craved the feeling of sinking into her warm, fluffy bed and getting a decent nights sleep.

Night filming had really taken it out of her for the past few months.

“Clarissa Fray!” A voice yells in her ear as she turns to take in the tall, willowy woman leaning up on the bar next to her. S

he’s absolutely gorgeous, with the hazel eyes, jet black hair, and high cheekbones.

“Aline Penhallow.” The other woman holds out a hand to introduce herself, and she reaches across to shake it briefly, having no idea who the hell this woman was.

“Forgive me for startling you.” Aline continues with a genuine smile. “I’m an agent. Is there somewhere that we can have a conversation in private?”

She smiles to herself as she takes Aline’s business card, because she’s been propositioned by plenty of agents before looking to get her away from Maia. But Maia was the best, and she’d politely turned them all down.

She leans in closer to Aline, making sure that her voice would be heard above the heavy bass of the Usher track spilling across the dance floor.

“I’m flattered but I already have an agent!”

Aline shakes her head, leaning in again.

“You misunderstand me Clarissa.” Aline replies easily with a laugh that shows her brilliant, white teeth. “What I wish to discuss with you concerns one of my clients. Do you have a moment?”

She teeters on her heels, slightly intrigued by what Aline might be talking about. It probably wasn’t the best idea to be talking to another agent in an environment like this, but she knew that Magnus’ office out the back of the club was probably free, and she hadn’t drank enough alcohol that she had completely taken leave of her senses.

“I know a place. Follow me.” She gestures for Aline to head towards the door directly behind them, the music instantly fading to a dull throb once the heavy sound proofed door slams shut behind them.

“God that music is loud.” Aline murmurs under her breath, following her down the hallway and into Magnus’ opulent office. “Thanks Clarissa. I won’t take up too much of your time. I know you’re here for your wrap party.”

“I’m not sure why this discussion couldn’t wait for another time to be honest.” She replies pointedly, leaning up against Magnus’ desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

Aline just throws her head back and laughs throatily.

“I certainly wasn’t intending to run into you tonight, but couldn’t pass up the opportunity once I had. Tell me, have you heard of Jace Wayland?” Aline asks her suddenly, and she freezes at the sound of that name.

Unlike her, Jace Wayland _was_ a household name. At just 26 years of age, a slew of successful roles and an Academy Award nomination had meant that Jace was hot property in Hollywood, easily one of it’s biggest stars right now.

Unlike most actors these days, Jace Wayland was a legitimate triple threat. He could sing, he could dance, and he could most certainly act. It was kind of unfair, that someone that genetically blessed could be that good at everything he chose to set his mind to.

He also happened to be her ex boyfriend.

Six years ago, when she had first moved to this city, she had met Jace Wayland in a coffee shop in downtown LA.

He’d been struggling to find jobs just like she had, and they’d very quickly bonded over their circumstances, about the crappy jobs they’d had to pick up on the side so that they could afford the rent.

It had been easy enough to fall into his arms and his bed.

Jace had been charming and handsome and effortlessly polite, willing to support her through all the ups and downs that came with navigating the LA acting scene while he did the same.

But then, Jace had hit it big with a small part in a Nolan movie.

Filming took him to London for 6 months for the WWII era flick, and although it was only a small part, it certainly got his name out there, his performance in the film cementing himself as a force to be reckoned with.

And then the tabloids had released pictures of Jace, in the arms of one Camille Belcourt, a Victorias Secret Angel who seemingly had no problem with the fact that Jace was in a relationship, if the way that she was kissing him outside of a nightclub had been any indication.

She’d only found out when one of her friends had pointed it out, and Jace had ignored all her efforts to contact him, blocking her number and seemingly erasing her from his life.

Years later it had still stung, because she couldn’t understand why he had done it, what had went so wrong with them.

Tumultuous history aside, the name was not one that she had anticipated hearing from Aline Penhallow’s lips.

“Clarissa?” Aline prompts her, and she realises that she’s been lost in thought for far too long as she blinks back at the other woman.

“Sorry. Of course I’ve heard of Jace Wayland. Who hasn’t?” She replies with a quick smile. “He’s the biggest name around town right now.”

“Yes he is.” Aline replies with a self satisfied smile. “In fact, I have a rather interesting proposition for you.”

She gets to her feet, staring down Aline with a careful gaze.

“Unless it’s an offer to act in one of his movies, I’m not interested.” She says stiffly, Aline raising an eyebrow at her tone.

“Anything concerning Jace Wayland would be an attractive offer for any actress in this town. Hear me out Clary.” She freezes at the shortened version of her name, because Jace aside all those years ago, the only people that ever called her Clary was Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Maia.

Her closest friends and co workers. To everyone else, she was simply Clarissa.

“Fine.” She replies with a sigh, running a hand through her hair, working out a tangle or two.

“Have you ever heard of publicity relationships Clarissa?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She shoots back at Aline, because she wasn’t a complete idiot when it came to the industry.

Publicity or PR relationships were a lot more common than the general public thought. They could last weeks, months, or even years in the case of Brangelina, all intended to build a certain image of a couple, to establish their dominance in this town and open up all sorts of opportunities that otherwise wouldn’t be afforded to them.

“I’m deadly serious Clarissa.” Aline replies seriously. “My client, Jace, is in need of a way to soften his image given his latest antics in the press.”

Which she certainly hadn’t kept up with thank you very much.

Jace Wayland might be everywhere right now, but that didn’t mean that she had to consume news about her ex and follow his movements 24/7.

Jace Wayland was a part of her history. Ancient history, that she liked to keep locked away in a corner of her brain so she didn’t have to think about it too much.

“Antics? Why doesn’t that surprise me?” She asks, arching a single eyebrow.

“You certainly surmise a lot about Jace given that you’ve not met him before.” Aline points out.

She just rolls her eyes, drawing herself up to her full height.

“Let’s cut the bullshit Aline, because we’re both busy people. You called me by my nickname, which is known to only a few people in my life. Now you’ve either overheard someone calling me that, or you’ve heard it from Jace after he’s told you about our past. You can either tell me what the hell you want, or I can walk from this room and pretend that this conversation never happened.”

“I like you. You have spunk. Jace warned me about that.” Aline pauses before delivering what would ultimately be the death blow. “Jace has asked me to offer you a publicity relationship. With him.”

“No.” She refuses flatly, not bothering to elaborate further. “You can tell your client that the answer is no. Over my dead body.” She hisses, moving past Aline and heading towards the door.

“He’s sorry for what it’s worth.” Aline calls after her. “For how he treated you those years ago.”

She freezes, one hand on the door knob as she looks over her shoulder at Aline.

“Then he can come and apologise to me himself.”

* * *

 

The loud pounding on her door the next morning has her cracking open one eye, reading the illuminated numbers on her alarm clock.

_8.00am_.

With a groan and a yawn she swings herself out of bed, grabbing her robe from the hook on the back of her bedroom door.

“Coming!” She yells over the continued sound of pounding on wood, which abruptly cuts off upon the sound of her voice.

She ponders who it could possibly be, immediately crossing Isabelle and Alec off the list, both of whom had had far more to drink last night than she had, and would undoubtedly still be asleep or suffering through their morning routine.

Thank god it was a Saturday and she had no press engagements or other commitments today. She was looking forward to a long day of maybe relaxing in the bath with her favourite book, iPod playing her playlist of the moment in the background.

It was definitely a turn off the phone kind of day.

Muffling her yawn in her hand she wrenches the door open, which in retrospect was probably not the the best idea.

Although paparazzi couldn’t make it into the building with the doorman and the keycard operated elevator, it wouldn’t be the first time that one of her neighbours had caught her in a state of undress.

She freezes at the sight of the tall, slender man leaning up against the wall opposite her door, an unaffected air about him, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark wash jeans.

His leather jacket still suits him just as it always had, blonde hair falling messily into vibrant brown eyes.

Jace Wayland, arguably one of the most famous human beings on the planet right now, is standing in her hallway with an odd smile on his face as he gives her a lazy once over.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asks, half surprise half anger seeping into her tone at the absolute nerve of him to even show up here.

They were through a long time ago, and although in the early days of the ending of their relationship she’d wished for this very moment so she could tell him everything that she wanted to say to him, she’d long since lost the desire to see him or have anything to do with him.

Their paths had crossed occasionally at industry parties, but she had studiously ignored him, preferring the company of Maia or her friends.

As his star had risen meteorically over the past couple of years, the run ins had become less frequent, something for which she was grateful for.

Jace just smiles enigmatically back at her.

“Hello Clary. Cute jammies.” He motions to her polka dot printed boxer shorts and singlet top, just barely visible through a slit in her robe.

It’s with a scoff that she takes great satisfaction in stepping back and slamming the door in his face.

This was so not what she needed right now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Take five Fray!” The photographer yells over the sound of the wind machine, lowering his camera as she drops her pose, stepping over the countless wires and around lights to where Maia is waiting by the makeup table. 

“Killing it.” Maia declares as she slumps in her chair, taking care not to crease the outfit that the stylist had tailored to her figure for People Magazine’s Most Beautiful People shoot.

The fact that she’d even been chosen for inclusion this year was a great honour, and she was determined to act with the utmost professionalism today.

It was photographers and magazine editors that were the ideal targets for a little bit of networking, and she’d landed more than a few covers just by being herself around these people. 

That meant no ridiculous demands, showing up early or on time, not bringing a massive entourage, and absolutely no diva like behaviour.

It had never been what she was about, anyway.

“Thanks.” She says in reply, taking the bottle of water that Maia handed her, taking a sip through the straw so that she wouldn’t mess up her lipstick. “Those lights are hot.” She fans herself with a laugh, leaning back in the chair as Maia passes her her phone.

“I hear you had a rather interesting time at the wrap party the other night.” Maia begins with an odd smile, tapping out a message on her own phone.

She lets out an irritated huff of breath.

“Yes getting propositioned by my ex boyfriend’s agent was really how I’d imagined my night playing out.” She replies with a sigh.

Maia finally meets her gaze, sliding her phone into her pocket.

“I take it that you’re not particularly thrilled by Aline’s offer?”

“You are?” She shoots back incredulously as Maia lifts one shoulder into a half shrug.

“It’s not the worst offer that I’ve come across. He’s a big household name and it would do absolute wonders for your career. You know this.”

She just sighs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I just hate the idea of being indebted to him. For anything.” She clarifies as Maia raises an eyebrow.

“From the sounds of things, if it works it sounds like that he’ll be indebted to you, rather than the other way around as you suspect. You’re going to kill me, but I asked Aline to send over a more detailed outline of what she’s proposing.”

“What!” She snaps at Maia, who barely flinches, just pins her with a dark gaze.

“Just look it over okay? I haven’t had a chance to go over it in detail, but what she’s proposing actually doesn’t sound too outlandish. Some appearances together, go out to parties, network. That’s basically the extent of it. It’s not like she’s asking you to sleep with him.”

“But it would be insinuated anyway, once we were spotted hanging out.”

“So what?” Maia throws her hands up in the air in frustration. “Look, from what I can gather, this is going to be a mutually beneficial agreement. And if all goes well you might just be able to call in a favour with him later. Just think about it, okay?” Maia lowers her voice as one of the photographer’s assistants picks her way over to them.

“Sorry to interrupt. We’re ready for you again Clarissa. I think after this round of shots we’ll also have everything we need.”

“I’ll be right there.” She replies with a smile.

The assistant turns on her heel, going to fiddle with one of the ring lights.

“We’ll discuss this later okay? I promise.”

It’s another hour or so before People magazine determine that they are in fact done with her, and Melissa, the features editor comes over to shake her hand warmly.

“Thanks for being such a good sport Clarissa. I know it was a long day, but it was such a pleasure finally getting to meet you face to face. I’m sure we’ll see great things from you.”

She takes the woman’s proffered hand, gripping it firmly with a smile.

“It was an honour to be included, thank you for thinking of me. The pleasure was all mine, you have a great team.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Melissa feels around in the back pocket of her designer jeans for something. It’s an envelope, which she passes over to her. “This came for you earlier while you were shooting. I signed for the courier. I promise I haven’t taken a peek.” Melissa adds with a wink.

True to Melissa’s word, the envelope has her name in elegant cursive across the front, still tightly sealed with wax at the back. There’s no return address, and her curiosity is officially piqued.

Knowing the curiosity of journalists however, she instead slides the envelope into her own back pocket, giving Melissa a smile. 

“Thanks. Until next time I suppose.”

Melissa just gives her another warm smile before stepping towards the photographer, bending down to look at some of the shots that they’d captured today.

She waits until she’s sitting next to Maia again before she breaks the wax seal with her thumb, wondering who on earth would go to this much trouble for a simple invitation.

Her breath catches in her throat as she spies the familiar, boyish scrawl that is Jace Wayland’s writing.

Just _why_ had he blown back into her life? As ever he was like a hurricane, like a force of nature. Unstoppable and unbreakable.

She’d been quite content living her life and pretending like their relationship had never occured. Jace it would seem, had other ideas.

_So I may have got papped coming into your apartment complex. Sorry. I know Aline has already spoken to you, but I really am serious about apologising and making amends. Can we meet?_

Accompanying the handwritten note is a heavy stock card, revealing details of a party that Jace was throwing. Tonight.

The reason why Jace was deciding to throw the party was not made immediately clear in the invitation, but from what she’d heard about the type of person that Jace had become these past few years, he didn’t really need a reason to.

“Everything okay?” Maia’s voice startles her out of her reverie, and she blinks at her assistant in surprise.

“Yeah.” She hands the invitation over to Maia, watches as the other woman’s eyes widen imperceptibly. “I’m gonna need a dress.”

She might be stubborn, but even she wasn’t stupid enough to ignore a personalised invitation, even if it did come from Jace Wayland.

* * *

She’d never been to Jace’s house in the Hollywood Hills. One of the most exclusive postcodes in LA, the Hills was stately elegance and sprawling estates and plenty of privacy from curious neighbours and prying eyes and photographers.

 

It was worlds away from her little two bedroom apartment down town, which kind of suited her just fine. She’s not sure if she could cope alone in such a large space.

In the front seat of the car, Isabelle is bopping along to the music spilling from the stereo, the latest hit from the Chainsmokers. As always, she looks like an absolute bombshell, and a part of her wonders why on Earth Izzy is actually single, when she could have any guy that she wanted.

Alec is at the wheel, calm as ever as he directs the car through the traffic in the street as they weave their way out of the city and upwards into the leafy quietness of the Hollywood Hills.

“God I haven’t seen Jace in forever.” Isabelle declares, applying some lipgloss in her compact mirror as she glances towards Alec. “When was the last time that you heard from him?”

“Can’t remember.” Alec replies as they take the exit that will take them directly up into the Hills. “Maybe three, four months? We’ve both been pretty busy.”

The fact that Jace and Isabelle were apparently quite well acquainted with Jace had come as a surprise to her. They’d grown up in the same neighbourhood, their parents close friends before Jace had moved out to LA, Isabelle and Alec following a few years later.

Her relationship with Jace had apparently predated Isabelle and Alec’s move. It was why she hadn’t crossed paths with them before Shadowhunters, given the busy social schedule that Jace had seemed to keep.

“Are you excited Clary?” Isabelle asks with a teasing smile. “It’s not everyday you get a personalised invitation from Jace Wayland to come and hang out at his mansion.”

_If only she knew._

She just forces out a short burst of laughter.

“Yeah, me and probably one hundred of his closest friends. I know how these parties go.” She runs a hand through her hair, making sure that it sits okay. “I’ll be surprised if we even cross paths with him tonight.”

“Oh I’ll make sure that we do.” Isabelle says with a wicked smile, snapping her compact shut.

To be quite honest, she was more nervous at the prospect of being face to face again with Jace than she let on. The more that she thinks back on their encounter outside of her apartment, the more awful she feels for being rude to him, no matter how justified it had seemed at the time.

“God I’m so glad that he’s chosen to throw this during our break.” Isabelle remarks suddenly. “The paint that they use to mark our runes with is an absolute bitch to get off.”

She makes a soft noise of agreement, as Alec nods along with Isabelle’s previous statement. The black paint they used to mark the runes on their skin _was_ extremely hard to get off, often only yielding to the results of hours of scrubbing if they had to do a photo shoot or industry event.

It was designed to withstand rubbing from their clothes, stunt work, sweat, and potentially everything else under the sun.

Alec swings the car into the gates of Jace’s mansion, pausing to rattle their names off to the security manning the gate. She can’t help but gape in awe at the sprawling place before her. A testament to his good taste.

Despite the large number of people probably in attendance at this party, there’s still plenty of room for Alec to manoeuvre his car into an available spot, and she does a last minute adjustment of her dress before hopping out of the car and into the cool LA evening.

Isabelle is already making a beeline for the bouncer at the front door, producing her invitation with a flourish and a sultry smile. She’s waved through straight away.

Before she can move to follow Isabelle, Alec stops her with a gentle hand on her arm.

“You okay?” He asks in a soft tone, dipping his voice low so that the people around them wouldn’t overhear their conversation as they stream towards the front door.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She says, tucking some hair behind her ear, straightening out the form fitting emerald green dress that made her legs look a mile long and her auburn hair look particularly striking.

“Hey.” Alec says, hand tightening around her arm for a moment. “I know about your history with Jace. Say the word and we can get back in the car and leave Isabelle to her own devices. She’s friends with a lot of Jace’s friends, she’ll be fine.”

She just sighs, running a hand through her hair, tucking her clutch under her arm. She would love to know when Jace decided to share that particular tidbit with Alec.

“I’m here now. Can’t exactly go running with my tail between my legs now, can I?” She asks with a quick wink for Alec as he offers her his arm. 

“I’ll stick with you tonight, if you’d like.”

She just smiles gratefully at him.

“Actually, that would be amazing.”

* * *

 

The party is absolutely chaotic, there’s no other way of describing it. She barely has time to admire Jace’s house, given how filled it is with people spilling out of every room and spare space and into the backyard beyond.

“Oh god.” She says, stopping short at the sight, suddenly very glad that she has Alec by her side.

Alec bends towards her, yelling to make himself heard above the loud music.

“You said it! Want a drink?”

She just nods, allowing Alec to steer her towards the bar at the side of the room, where a bartender is lining up a row of neon coloured drinks. 

“Take them!” The bartender yells as they approach, pushing two of the glasses towards them.

She picks up one of the drinks with a smile and a thanks, clinking her glass against Alec’s as she tucks her clutch under her arm.

“Magnus not coming?” She asks loudly as Alec takes a sip of his drink, shaking his head.

“Nah. He’s working. Besides, it’s not really his scene.”

“I don’t really blame him.” She replies mildly, eyes landing on a group of boys openly doing lines of cocaine off the glass coffee table.

A security guard steps in within moments, breaking apart the group, ejecting those that were carrying the drugs. She raises an eyebrow at that.

It seems Jace didn’t want any trouble tonight. And while the alcohol seemed to be flowing freely, clearly illicit substances were a no go at this particular party.

“Come on.” Alec tugs on her elbow, jerking his head towards the crowded dance floor. “Let’s dance. I feel awkward just standing here.”

Alec had undergone a metamorphosis of sorts. When she’d first met Alec on the first day of the Shadowhunters season 1 table read he’d been shy, a little aloof, and very withdrawn.

Then he’d met Magnus at the Season 1 wrap party and he’d changed. He’d become more confident, more outspoken. He was still introverted and thoughtful, but Magnus brought out the best in him.

Alec came out to her and Isabelle one morning over waffles, sporting a hickey on his neck and the mother of all hangovers.

The rest, as they say is history. He and Magnus had been in a happy relationship for close to two years now, and neither of them showed any signs of it ending anytime soon.

She suspects that Isabelle had already started planning the wedding.

Alec moves with confidence, and she very quickly falls into the rhythm of the music as she sways to the beat, doing her best not to brush up against to many other people.

Isabelle joins them a few minutes later, own drink in hand and a cute boy in tow. Alec just shakes his head but says nothing. He and Isabelle might be blood related, but he’s long since stopped interfering in his younger sisters at times chaotic love life.

She feels a hand on the small of her back and is totally prepared to flinch away when Isabelle’s eyes light up and she launches herself forward. 

“Jace! It’s so good to see you!” Isabelle exclaims, pushing her to the side, Jace reacting just in time to catch Isabelle with a chuckle.

“Good to see you too Izzy.” Jace presses a quick kiss to Izzy’s temple before reaching around her to shake Alec’s hand.

Those brown eyes land on hers, Jace’s lips quirking into a ghost of a smile.

“Clary.”

She swallows audibly, clutching a little tighter at her drink as she forces a polite smile onto her face.

“Hello Jace.”

Isabelle looks from Jace to her, and back to Jace again as understanding dawns over her features.

“Wait, wait, wait.” She begins, placing a hand on Jace’s chest. “You two know each other? Clary, why on earth haven’t you shared this particular detail with me?” Isabelle whirls to face her with a teasing smile.

“Later Izzy.” Jace promises with a quick smile. “Clary, can I have a word?”

She glances towards Alec, who gives her an encouraging nod. It’s enough to have her moving towards Jace, his hand settling on her lower back as he steers her through the revellers and into a quieter part of the house.

It’s not until he finds an empty room that he leads her towards a balcony at what she surmises is the front of the house.

“I’m a little surprised that you came.”  
 ****

His voice is low and firm, a strange contrast to the pounding music coming from inside the house. When he shuts the balcony door behind them, the sound abruptly cuts off, and it’s just a blissful kind of silence.

She tilts her head a little to look at the lights of the city spilling out below them, a cacophony of sound and colour that was as familiar to her as anything. It was home.

When he rests one hip on the stone balcony next to her, she takes the time to study him. His fair falls into his eyes, still blonde, still ruffled. His leather jacket pulls tight across his broad shoulders, no doubt a side effect of the training regime for his latest action flick.

His gaze is still dark, still thoughtful as he watches her carefully, watches her watch him.

“You’ve done well for yourself.” She finally breaks the strange silence between them, watches as he flinches visibly, crossing his arms over his chest in a self conscious way.

“So have you, or so I hear.” He replies flippantly, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

“Not as well as you.” She points out with a shrug, a dismissive wave to the lavish surroundings, the giant house, the infinity pool, the city view. “You’ve come a long way from couch surfing.”

The silence stretches between them again as Jace sighs, running a hand through his already messy hair. She’s still holding her drink, and she drains the rest of it, setting her glass down carefully on the balcony railing.

“I wanted to apologise. For our last encounter. It was rude of me, to turn up on your doorstep like that.” Jace says suddenly, and she blinks at him in surprise, not expecting anything close to an apology to come from his lips.

“I wasn’t expecting you to just turn up.” She replies, masking her laughter with a hand. “It was a bit unexpected after all these years.”

“Yeah.” Jace turns away from her, leaning on his elbows as he stares out at the city. “God I was such a dick back then, wasn’t I? I treated you horribly.”

“You did.” She agrees easily, because it’s true, and she’s not letting him off the hook that easily. “You know I wondered for so long what I did wrong. I wasn’t enough for you, clearly.” She tells him softly, words probably carving into him like knives. But he needed to hear this.

“Clary.” His voice breaks on her name, and she continues on before he can interrupt her again.

“It took me so long to realise that it wasn’t me. That it was just you, and just the way that you were. That no matter what I did differently, we probably would have still had the same outcome to our relationship. One way or another, we would have crashed and burned.”

“I’m sorry.” He says bluntly. “I’m sorry for hurting you, for letting it end like that.”

“I forgive you.” She replies honestly. “But I don’t think I can forget.”

Jace just squeezes his eyes shut oh so briefly, nodding to himself.

“Okay.”

It’s a contemplative sort of silence that settles between them, and she wonders how many rumours they’ve spawned back at the party just by being out here alone. Izzy was probably beside herself, and she’d have no doubt she’d be subject to an interrogation, either by text message or over coffee.

“I suppose you and Aline have already had a conversation about what I’m after.” Jace remarks softly, hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans. 

“We have. Perhaps you can explain why you’re willing to drag me into this mess a little better than she has.”

Jace just sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s not a mess. It’s a strategic career change. I don’t want to be type cast as this action guy for my whole career. I want roles with substance.’

“Yeah?” She asks, straightening to her full height. “Well we can’t always get what we want. Do you know how hard it’s been for me to move from TV to movies?”

“I can help you with that.” Jace replies bluntly, confidently. “My name can open a lot of doors if you’re attached to me.”

She just smiles sadly at him, taking a giant step back.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you used to. I don’t want to use your name for my personal gain. I’ve never been that kind of person.”

“I know.” He says quietly. “That’s why I asked you. Anyone else would jump at the chance to do this. And yet you still resist. It’s refreshing.”

She just scoffs, taking a step back from him.

He stops her with a gentle hand on her arm, long fingers circling her wrist. She finds herself not wanting to pull away, despite the close proximity.

“I don’t need an answer now. But just think about it, okay?”

“Okay.” She promises him, tugging her arm gently towards her as he finally lets go.

“Can I… can I take you out to lunch? Or brunch tomorrow if you’d prefer. Anywhere you want.” He promises her with a charming smile that used to make her melt.

“You’re not going to be too hungover from tonight?” She points out as he just laughs.

“I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll pick you up at ten?”

She considers his offer for a long moment, tapping her fingers against the balcony.

“Fine. But just brunch okay? Don’t go getting any ideas.” She pokes a finger into his chest.

Jace’s answering smile is like the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here’s Chapter 2! Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts about this AU and what you’re loving. 
> 
> Clary and Jace’s previous relationship will be revealed throughout the story as we dive a little deeper into this universe. We’ll also see the introduction of more characters we know and love- Simon, Luke, Raphael, Max etc. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and see you for Chapter 3!


End file.
